Monkey See, Monkey Do: Here's a Sunflower for You
by SparkinClark
Summary: Wishing to become stronger to protect her family, Himawari finds herself in a world where people can fly and causally destroy planets. There is this world, she meets a boy who changes her life forever. GohaHima and TrunMira. Sets before the Cell Games. Rated M for future chapters. Starts with a 10 year old Himawari and 16 year old Mirai
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone, and welcome to the first chapter of Monkey See, Monkey Do. Here's a Sunflower for you. The first Gohan/Himawari fanfic ever. This is based on an rp I had seen and enjoyed from tumblr. So I hope you all enjoy it.

 _'Thoughts'_

'Speech'

 **'Kurama'**

* * *

Himawari, the daughter of the Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki and the Byakugan Princess, Hinata Uzumaki laid on her bed, in utter boredom and disappointment. The reason she is disappointed is because she wanted to be on missions and become strong like her brother, Boruto and her father, Naruto. However, she can't because she is too young and too weak.

She spends most of her time helping her mother out around the house and drawing pictures in her room. She loved her mom, don't get her wrong. But, she felt like her life is boring and wasn't going anywhere. She wanted to be out doing adventures and prove her strength, like her brother.

So she decided that enough is enough, she was going to change that and she was going to show everyone what she can do. And the first place she was heading to is the Forest of Death.

She had heard about her parents adventures within the scary forest and how many people they had encounter. The trials they had faced and how said trials made them stronger.

"Maybe, I can get stronger in there." She mused. She looked at the scary forest and gulped a bit. Thinking about backing down already.

 _'Maybe, this is a bad idea? No! No! Tou-san, didn't back down from this and neither will I.'_ she mentally declared.

The little hyuga-uzumaki hybrid climbed over the fence and begun her adventure, her adventure to be strong like her family.

 _'Just you wait Tou-san, Kaa-chan and Onii-chan. I'll catch up to you.'_

* * *

Mirai Sarutobi, the daughter of Kurenai Yuhi and the late, Asuma Sarutobi is currently training within said forest. Right now, the shinobi is blowing off some steam after having a fight with her male teammate.

The guy said some awful mean things, especially about her father and she knew if she stayed around longer, she would had clocked him something fierce.

"Stupid Yusuke. Who the hell does he think he is, huh?" She asked herself. The Sarutobi let out a frustrated roared as she kicked a tree. Her leg could get bruised. But she didn't care. No. She needed this. Yusuke has been a thorn to her side since day 1.

"How dare he talked bad about my father?" She growled.

She continued her training until she heard a loud scream nearby. Thinking, it was someone in trouble. She quickly dashed to the source, ready to help the poor fellow in need.

"Maybe this could get my mind of things.'' She hoped.

* * *

Himawari continued to walk through the dangerous forest. So far she only encountered chakra-absorbing leeches and giant centipedes. However, she made quick work of them with a rotation and juuken jabs. It was a good thing she learned a thing or two from her aunt, Hanabi. Himawari may not be as strong as her father, mother or brother. But she can occasionally hold her own against some opponents here and there.

 _'I hope to run into something more challenging.'_ She prayed. Maybe she was asking too much, she just wanted to prove her family that she isn't some weak defenseless girl. That she can take care of herself.

However, her prayers had been answered when she found a bear. A _giant_ one. She gulped and froze at the spot. The bear looked monstrous in size. The bear locked its eyes upon the Hyuga-Uzumaki hybrid and let out a ferocious roar.

"AHH!" Himawari screamed.

The bear charged at the girl, getting ready to maul her to death. Himawari, too frighten to even move; closed her eyes and waited for her head. She cried, as her life had passed her by. She thought of her father, smiling at her. Her mother, giving her hugs and her brother comically protecting her from flirting boys.

She guess she had this coming. She felt like there was no way she could be strong like them. She was weak and she knew that. She opened her eyes, realizing that her end never came. She looked up to see the bear totally knocked out with a shinobi standing on top of it. She squinted her eyes as she got a good look of the shinobi. Her eyes widen upon this. It was Mirai Sarutobi and she didn't look happy.

"What the hell are you doing out here, Himawari?!" Mirai demanded.

The daughter of Naruto and Hinata let out a squeak and looked down. "I…I was trying to be strong like tou-san and kaa-chan."

Even though she spoke quietly, Mirai heard her and walked over to the girl. The Sarutobi's facial features soften and bend down to Himawari's eye level to rub the girl's head.

"Himawari. Listen. What you did was extremely dangerous. If I hadn't been around, you could've been hurt or killed. I know you want to be as strong as Lord Seventh and Lady Hinata. But this isn't the way." Mirai lectured with a soft but firm tone. Something that she had inherited from her mother.

Himawari nodded, wiping the tears of her face. She knew she was guilty and this idea was totally stupid.

Mirai couldn't stand to see that look on her face, but sighed. If there was one thing she hated, it was children crying. She knew she was going to regret this, but if it will get her away from serious danger, she'll do it.

"Tell you what. Once we're out of here. I'll train ya so you can become stronger, how's that?" She offered.

The Hyuga-Uzumaki's eyes lit up and a bright smile appear on her face.

"Really?!"

"Yeah! I could use a student."

"YAY!" Himawari cheered as she launched herself at the Sarutobi. The two girls laughed and smiled. Mirai put the girl down and crouched down on her legs.

"Get on my back. There's a lake nearby that we can wash the dirt off our hands and faces. After that we'll go home and start training tomorrow morning."

Himawari smiled and nodded as she got on the older girl's back. The two girls laughed as they hopped off into the trees to go to their destined location.

* * *

Later, after hopping from branch to branch for about a good 23 minutes, the two find themselves at an amazing beautiful lake. Which didn't seem to fit with the scary environment that the forest held. The two girls immediately walked to the luminous lake and began to wash their faces and hands.

"So..Uh...Mirai-Sensei?" Himawari began. The sensei part was kind of exciting for her. She couldn't help but smile at that.

Mirai, however; wasn't as enthusiastic as her. But she wasn't upset about it either. In fact, she's nervous. She never had a student before and she's a bit scared that she'll teach her the wrong things. Maybe she could ask for some advice from her mother.

She turned to the younger girl and gave her a smile.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering. Well, what are you going to teach me, tomorrow?" She asked.

That was a good question. Just what is she going to teach the Hyuga-Uzumaki hybrid? She could teach her basic taijutsu first and maybe a bell test, like Kakashi-sensei did to his team all those years ago.

"Well. I could teach you some taijutsu moves. How's that?" She offered.

Himawari beamed with excitement once again.

"Yay! Sure! I would love that! And after this training, I could be strong like Kaa-chan, Tou-san and Onii-Chan."

Mirai smiled at her excitement, but a question came to mind.

"Say, Hima? Why do you want to be strong like them? Not that I'm bringing down your dreams or judging you. Just curious."

Himawari's face went from excitement to serious. She took a deep breath and looked at her new sensei with determination.

"It's not about just being stronger. It's about protecting my family and friends. After that Momo guy attacked my family and the chunin exams. I watched my Kaa-chan, Tou-san and Onii-chan fight him. But what did I do? Just stand there like a defenseless weakling. I'm tired of that. I want to change it and I want to protect not only my family, but the village too." She declared.

Mirai became awed of the young girl's speech. She wanted to protect something that is precious to her and she knows that feeling all too well. She smiled at her and ruffled the daughter of Naruto and Hinata's hair.

"You'll get there. I promise that." She promised. Their moment was interrupted when the lake began to glow ominously. The two girls became tensed and alert.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Asked Himawari.

"I don't think so." Mirai replied.

The two girls walked closer to the edge of the lake to get a better look. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the water took a shape of a hand and grabbed the two girls.

"AH! WH-What the hell?!" Mirai cried.

"WH-what's happening!?" Himawari wondered in fear.

The watery hands pulled them into the water. The two expected to drown, but instead was pulled deeper into what appeared to be a light. The two girls were pulled closer and closer to the light until a bright flash happened and shot out like a bullet out of an ocean. The two landed on ground, with Mirai taking the fall and holding Himawari close to her.

Realizing the two are not dead, the girls open their eyes to find themselves in unfamiliar territory. How did they know? Well for one, they seemed to be trapped in some kind of Island. And two, there's a bug-like flying creature fighting a blonde haired flying teen who looked kind of buffed. There's was only one thought going through the Sarutobi's head.

 _'What the hell.'_

* * *

And that's chapter 1. Sorry if it seems so rushed. I promise the next chapter won't be. Please leave some reviews and tell me what you think?

Til next time.

-SparkinClark


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am sorry that the chapter was taking super long to make. You see, I was stuck at a so-called friend's house for a week and I waited for 10 hours to have my stepdad pick me up and get me home. Came home around 1. My god, the waiting and the whole week was hell. NEVER AGAIN.

Anyways, here's chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy it.

 _'Thoughts'_

'Speech'

 **'Kurama and Techniques'**

* * *

Mirai and Himawari stared at the two beings who were suspended in the air, fighting against each other. One fighter looked like a cross of a grasshopper and cricket with arms and legs. The other had spiky gravity-defying blonde hair and huge muscles. Bigger than most jounins and even the kage himself. Mirai couldn't keep her eyes off the teen and his muscles, admiring his sculpted figure and even his amazing hair.

 _'He looks incredible. Who is he?'_ She questioned herself. She felt her face heat up when she kept staring at the teen, completely forgetting the existence of the other fighter.

Himawari on the other hand had other thoughts. She was amazed that the two fighters were flying and able to move in that speed.

 _'So cool!'_ She awed.

She wondered if she can move and fly like that, or even fly at all. She watched the two fighters descend down to the earth and continued their fight. She noticed the blonde teen powered himself up and even gotten more bulky than before. Fiery golden aura surrounded him as if he were on fire and the power he displayed made the very ground they were standing on cracked. The bug man just chuckled at the displayed and dodged the incoming punches and kicks.

 _'No way! How's that even possible!?'_ She questioned. She activated her **Byakugan** and analyzed the spiky haired teen, trying to see if he's using some kind of genjutsu or had opened any of the gates. What she found was incredible. Or better yet, what she found the lack of is what made this discovery even more incredible.

"What? He has no chakra?! He has a different source of energy, and it's big. Bigger than tou-san and kaa-chan's."

This surprised Mirai. They have no chakra whatsoever?! Then, what is that strange energy their using.

 _'What are they!?'_

Deciding to learn more, she got up from her position and ran towards the fighters to get a closer look. Mirai noticed her student getting closer to the battle and tried to stop her.

"HIMAWARI! Get back here!" She commanded. However, her call went on deaf ears. She groaned as she face palm.

 _'Kids...Never having them.'_ She vowed.

She sighed and went to follow the daughter of the Naruto, knowing that she may or may not regret this. At least there is a good side to this. She'll get a closer look on the spiky haired teen.

* * *

The bug man dodged and expertly evaded the flurry of punches and kicks sent from the fighting teen. He chuckled at his horribly display of speed.

"Hahaha. You're too slow, Trunks. You'll have to do better than that." The bug man said to the teen now known as Trunks. This seemed to irritate him even more. He growled at this and realized that he is starting to become much slower.

"Cell. Darn him. I can't seem to hit him. Why can't I hit him?!" Trunks asked in obvious frustration. This seemed to delight the bug-like monster now known as Cell even more. He sighed and looked at the boy's frustration.

"What a disappointment you are." The android commented.

"You're so pathetic that I can't even test my complete power on you."

Trunks turned to the android, angered at what he said. He was holding back this whole time?! How dare he? He roared and charged at the perfect being. Cell expertly moved out of the way and kneed him right in the abdomen, following with a hard punch to the face that sent the Saiyan flying.

* * *

Himawari noticed that teen is currently getting pummeled by Cell. She growled and gritted her teeth. She wanted to help him.

Mirai, finally caught up with the young Uzumaki-Hyuga and noticed the battle. She noticed Trunks is losing and fast. She growled at that as she didn't want that creep to win. She also noticed Himawari clenching and unclenching her fist. She knew that look. She knew it all too well.

"No. Absolutely not!"

"But Mirai Sen-"

"No buts, Hima! If something horrible happens to you, I would never be able to forgive myself."

"But…that guy. He's getting hurt."

Mirai sighed. It pained her to stay around and watch somebody get hurt, but she couldn't risk Himawari jumping in and getting hurt or even worse.

They watched Cell sent out a barrage of fast punches and kicks to Trunks, who was too slow to even fight back. With a swift kick to the chin, the Saiyan hybrid was thrown to the ground.

Himawari couldn't watched the guy getting hurt anymore.

 _'I have to help him! I have to!'_ She growled.

* * *

Trunks tried to stand up, but the pain was bit much. He painfully watched his attacker descend down with a grin. He glared at the monster who had humiliated his father, made his life a living hell and is now a world-ending threat of the entire planet. Can things get any worse?

 _'Damn you.'_ Trunks mentally cursed.

"Are you finished yet? Or you going to get up and entertain me some more."

Trunks face became filled with despair and Cell loved the terror on his face.

"Get up or I'll put you down permanently!" Cell ordered. Trunks didn't respond and Cell frowned, he was expecting more from the son of Vegeta. Oh well, he guess Goku could do.

"Fine!" He spread out his hand and leveled it towards Trunks. He began to gather ki into his palm and was ready to fire.

Himawari noticed this and couldn't take it anymore. "I won't stand there and let somebody get hurt again! I can fight, too!"

Only thinking about saving Trunks. The daughter of Naruto charged into the battlefield.

"HIMAWARI NO!" Mirai called out, but it was too late.

"DIE!" Cell declared and shot out a ki blast, capable of finishing the son of Vegeta off. Trunks closed his eyes and waited for his end.

 _'Sorry Mother, Father, Goku and Gohan. I failed you all. I tried. I really did. I'm sorry. If only I was stronger.'_ Trunks apologized.

 **"ROTATION!"**

However, the end never came as he sees a dome of spinning energy protecting him from the blast.

"What the…"

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" Said an astonished Cell.

The dome stopped spinning to reveal-a little girl?! The girl looked around Gohan's age and only an inch smaller than him, too. Trunks and Cell was rather surprised by Himawari's sudden appearance.

 _'Who is she?_ ' Trunks and Cell wondered.

"W-Who are you?! It's dangerous to be here, you know? You're out of your league fighting Cell!" Trunks stated.

Byakugan activated and already in her family Hyuga-style fighting stance, she didn't look back at Trunks but answered his questions.

"I'm Himawari Uzumaki and I won't run away this time!" She declared. Cell was intrigued, while she is pretty weak and wouldn't do any damage to his perfect body, she was stronger than most civilians on this planet. Not to mention she was able to stop a ki blast that had lethal potential of putting down a Saiyan like Trunks. With enough training, she could stand up to him, but he'll win. There's no way she'll ever match him in combat, he has no equal after all.

"Himawari Uzumaki, huh? Unusual name in this world." Cell commented with a smirk.

 _'Wait. This World?!'_ She repeated mentally. Surprised by this, could this mean that she is in a different world? That would explained the weird energy sources that Cell and Trunks use. She banished the thought as she remembered why she had jumped in.

"But you should quit while you're ahead."

"I dunno who you are. But I will stop you from hurting him and the rest of the planet." She declared. Cell literally laughed at this, it was the funniest thing he had ever heard. A human with a very low power planning to stop him? The military has a better chance, than her.

This surprised Trunks a bit, this little girl doesn't know who Cell is? How?

She growled as the monster is clearly mocking her. She will show everyone that she isn't a weak little girl. She charged at the monster and sent out a flurry of **juuken** strikes that was clearly ineffective, but that didn't stop the Hyuga-Uzumaki's onslaught.

Cell chuckled at the scene, watching the little landing blow to blow on the bio-android's body. It was almost down right adorable. Trunks watched helplessly as the daughter of the seventh Hokage continued her assault.

Himawari backed and panted. She analyzed his body with her Byakugan and noticed that any of her attacks had not been effective.

"Wh-What the? But I hit every vital point! How can he still stand?" She asked herself. Cell chuckled at her despair.

"Give up, yet? It's foolish, Himawari. You have no chance. Not chance in hell."

"NEVER!" Himawari roared as she focused her chakra into her right hand.

 _'It's imperfect, but it's now or never.'_

Her chakra became visible and had the color of a bluish lavender. It also took the shape of a lion's head which even had the roar as well.

Cell and Trunks became intrigued by this technique.

 _'What is that?'_

 **"Lion Fang Fist!"** She called out and with amazing speed, charged at Cell. Oddly enough, the android had to dodge this time. She was still moving slow to him, but she had definitely gotten faster for some odd reason. That's when he looked at her eyes, they were lavenderish red with slits, not to mention the whiskers on her cheeks were darker and more bolded.

 _'Strange. Her power jumped up a bit. But it's still not enough. Not even close.'_ Cell smirked as he dodged the barrage of strikes and backhand the girl away from him, sending her towards the Saiyan teen.

Trunks, finally healed up a bit, caught the flying Hyuga-Uzumaki in his arms and sat her down. Not before scolding and glaring at her of course.

"What were you thinking?! You've could've been killed!" Trunks scolded the girl.

Himawari glared at the monster and rubbed her cheek, trying to ease the pain from being smacked.

"Sorry. But I couldn't just sit there and let him beat on you like that. Sure, he's a 1000x stronger than me. Maybe even more than that. But I don't care about strength. I want to protect with that strength and protect what's precious of me." She declared.

Trunks became awed at her speech. Cell chuckled and smiled in a sinister way.

"Well now, too bad both of you will never get that chance." He leveled his hand once again and was ready to fire a ki blast. Sure, there would be no one brave enough to stop him now. Wrong. Mirai Sarutobi, Himawari's teacher came by and stopped him with a **Shadow Possession Jutsu**. A jutsu she learned from her sensei, Shikamaru Nara.

"W-What? I-I can't move!?" Cell gasped.

Mirai smirked at the insect-like android. "Sorry. I know destroying is your thing. But I can't let you harm my only student!" She then turned to Trunks and Himawari

"HIMAWARI! TRUNKS! GET OUT OF THE WAY, NOW!" She demanded.

"What?! Are you crazy! No way!" Trunks protested.

Himawari realized what her sensei was trying to do. She tugged on Trunks' hand, urging him to come with her. Trunks reluctantly decided to follow her, which led them to a safe distance. Not far away from the battle.

Cell looked at the scene in amusement. He turned to the daughter of Asuma and smirked at the look of her face.

 _'He can still move? Easily?!'_ She said in fear.

"That binding trick won't work on me. So you best give up. Or else." Cell warned.

Mirai ignored the warning and flashed a couple of hand signs. Cell's interest has been caught once again.

 _'First that rotation technique, then that eye technique that can apparently see vital points, then the power jumped Himawari had and now these weird hand signs and the binding technique?! Just who are they? Are they aliens? No. They're human, but different.'_ Cell mused.

His thoughts were shattered when Mirai inhaled some air and spewed out a huge cloud of gunpowder towards the android. Cell stood at his spot and looked around the thick cloud of ash. A normal person would have some serious trouble seeing, but Cell is anything _but_ normal. He smirked, interested to see how this technique plays out against him.

Trunks and Himawari watched Mirai battle the Android. The ash-spraying technique caught Trunks interest as well. He prayed that she knows what she's doing, even though she is very weak compared to Cell. He turned to Himawari and had to know some things.

"What's going on? Why did she tell us to move away?" He asked.

"Mirai Sensei is using the **Ash Pile Technique.** It's a jutsu that sprays gunpowder around the surrounding opponent and it engulfs them in fire." Himawari explained.

Just as she said that, Mirai clicked her teeth together like a lighter and the ash became fire, exploding all around Cell. Trunks and Himawari eyes widen in awe at the display of power.

Mirai smiled at the explosion and panted. That jutsu did took quite a lot of chakra, but it was worth it. She had gotten rid of the planetary threat. She couldn't wait to tell her mother and all her friends back home. However, her victory was short lived when she saw who was still standing and unharmed to boot.

"C-Cell?!" She gasped. That was a direct hit! How can he still be alive after that?! Perhaps he is truly a monster.

Himawari eyes widen, as did Trunks'. This guy is a walking nightmare.

Cell chuckled sadistically. He clapped his hands, applauding her for her effort. "I have to say. If I was Krillin, Tien or even Yamcha. That attack would had been greatly effective. However, you chose the wrong opponent. A perfect one."

With blinding speed not even the Sharingan could keep up, Cell phased right in front of her and delivered a swift kick to her face, sending her flying to boulder. The kick was light in his opinion, he had no interest in outright killing her.

"MIRAI SENSEI!" Himawari cried out.

Trunks powered up and glared at the bio-android. He couldn't, for the life of him, understand why he was angry after that attack Cell inflicted upon Mirai. Maybe it was the heat of the situation? He didn't know.

"Himawari. Go to your sensei and check on her. She needs you. I'll deal with Cell." Trunks ordered.

The daughter of Naruto wanted to protest, but she knew he was right. Mirai needed attention and fast. She ran to her sensei's down body, ready to heal her with the **healing jutsu** she learned from her kaa-chan.

Trunks snarled at the bio-android who is smirking right at the Saiyan teen. "That's it!" With great speed, he charged at Cell and threw a barrage of punches which were effortlessly dodged.

"You're wasting your strength!" Cell taunted as he karate chopped his neck and put the future warrior in a standing arm lock. Trunks struggled to get out of it, but to no avail.

"I've told you before, you can't beat me." Cell stated with a sadistic smirk. He absolutely loved the angered and pained look on his face. It felt good to see the terror on his victims faces.

Trunks, finally managed to get free was about to attack him with a swift kick, but Cell saw it coming. He dodged and gave a swift kick of his own right in the Saiyan's abdomen. Trunks fell and was ready to hit the ground until Cell delivered a hard punch to the Saiyan's chin. Cell phased right behind Trunks and kicked him hard in the back, sending him flying into a small plateau.

* * *

Meanwhile, Himawari and Mirai, who is now healed up thanks to the healing jutsu she had learned from her mother, are watching Trunks get mercifully beaten by the monster android.

"There's nothing we can do, huh?" Mirai said.

Himawari didn't want to admit, but her sensei was right. Just when they arrived in a different world, they're going to get killed by a planetary level monster. Great.

* * *

Cell watched Trunks struggle to get back up on his feet. Trunks growled in frustration and moved towards Cell. He panted as he kept his gaze on his opponent.

 _'I can't hit him. I don't understand. I powered up so much. Why can't I touch him?'_ This confused Trunks greatly. He should be able to at least land a few blows onto the android. So why can't he? Cell smirked at his struggle. It was incredible that he hasn't figured it out yet.

"Hmph. Amateur." Cell commented.

"You said you'd show me true Saiyan power. But all you have done is pumped up your little muscles. And there's nothing special about that."

"I could do that too, if I wanted." And to prove his point. Cell did just that, he pumped up his muscles to greater size. The increase power shook the planet. The very ground they were standing on began to crack as lightning not only dance around the android's body, but also the air.

* * *

Himawari and Mirai were greatly surprised by this. This guy could get stronger? He was easily stronger than Naruto and Sasuke just holding back.

 _'I hate to admit it. But I don't think even Lord Seventh or even Uchiha Sasuke can stand a chance against that. He's…godly.'_ Mirai gulped. Himawari hated to admit, but she had a similar thought too.

 _'His power is on another playing field. Incredible...'_

* * *

Trunks watched in awe as the monster continued to increase his power. Cell looked at the Saiyan teen.

"You see. It's rather easy to transform and flaunt your power. But it's not going to get you anywhere if your opponent has some sort of speed. You fool."

The bio-android powered down and his muscles turned to their normal size.

"Honestly. It's a very simple concept to understand. Even Vegeta figured it out. So? Why can't you?" Asked Cell.

That's when realization had hit. He couldn't hit Cell because he wasn't strong enough. He couldn't hit him because Cell was a lot faster and the power that Trunks possessed had a weakness in speed. Cell had the advantage all along and the answer on why it was happening was sitting there in front of his face.

"Of course! That's why father stopped getting stronger. He could have, but he knew about its limits."

Cell smirked at the son of Vegeta for finally figuring it out.

"And I just kept fighting forward. Like a stupid child." Trunks said. Feeling stupid and defeated, Trunks powered down to his base form, lavender long hair returning and sighs.

"You can finish me now. I lost."

Cell grinned and held his hand at the Saiyan Teen. "Very well. If that is what you wish."

* * *

Himawari and Mirai's eyes widen at this.

"He's giving up?! Why is he giving up?!" Himawari demanded.

Mirai starred at the Saiyan teen and was ready to charge in and save him.

 _'Trunks. Don't you dare!'_

* * *

Meanwhile, on a deserted island. A bald man with an orange gi and man with spiky gravity defying hair with a blue tight suit and white armor had sensed Trunks ki.

"Hey! How come Trunks energy had decreased so fast?! And who are those other two power levels I sense? They're too weak to be enemies. Are they just regular civilians? No. There is no city or town? They just suddenly appeared?" The bald man pondered.

 _'Just who are they? And are they a threat?'_

* * *

A/N: And that is where I will stop the chapter. I had hoped you liked it. Himawari will meet Gohan pretty soon, like in a few chapters. Trust me! Anyways. Thank you for the support. Also there's a pole on my profile that you guys should answer.

Who should be Mirai and Himawari's teacher?

-SparkinClark


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait everyone. You see, the original chapter had been deleted because my cpu was acting up and I had forgot to save. Won't happen again. Anyways, onto the chapter!

 _'Thoughts'_

'Speech'

 **'Kurama and Techniques'**

* * *

Meanwhile at Kami's lookout, stood three people who are spectating the battle that Trunks, Mirai and Himawari had with the monster, Cell. The first person is a Namekian warrior named, Piccolo. The second person is a man with three eyes named, Tien. Finally, a woman with blue hair who is holding a baby is named, Bulma; the mother of Trunks.

Piccolo and Tien held looks of despair as the two warriors witnessed the defeat of their possible last chance against the bio android.

Bulma, on the other hand isn't aware of the doom that is approaching. She smiled in joy at the distraught warriors and asked.

"What's up? Has Trunks put Cell's lights out, yet?"

"It's over.." Piccolo grunted.

Bulma, still ignorant of the terror, wondered if the Namekian was talking about Trunks beating Cell and saving the world. She was proud of her son.

"He did it? Trunks beat him." She said. The baby she's holding, giggled in response.

Tien, however, didn't held back at giving Bulma the bad news.

"No. He means that Cell has beaten Trunks..and the other two who was with him stood no chance either!"

Bulma felt like her world had shattered into million of pieces. Trunks. Defeated by Cell? Not even the backup that he received from the two mysterious fighters wasn't enough either?! This can't be happening!

"This is bad. Very bad." The namekian commented.

Bulma frantically ran up to the two men, hoping they could ease this situation. They needed to save them.

"What?! That means they're in danger! Do something?!" She begged.

* * *

Back with Cell. He has his hand leveled to the son of Vegeta, who is currently looking down in shame. He pondered on what he should do with him. Killing him outright isn't any fun, now is it? The bio android noticed the two girls Mirai and Himawari approaching them. He is very curious about them as well. What was those strange powers they possessed? He wanted answers and wanted them now.

"Ah! Himawari. Mirai. So glad you could join us. Why don't you stand next to Trunks over there." He grinned.

The two girls hesitated and put up a defensive stance. Trunks looked at the daughters of Naruto and Asuma and shook his head. It was bad enough that they were fighting Cell. They could had used this time to escape.

 _'Dammit. Why do they have to get involved?!'_ Trunks groaned.

"If you don't stand next to him, now. I'll just kill you and him right now." Cell threaten. This made the two kunoichi pale and frantically stood next to the teenage Saiyan warrior. Trunks took this time to ask the closer one, Mirai; on why she decided to come right back.

"Well I couldn't just let you give up on yourself like that?! Millions of lives at stake and you want to give up?!"

Trunks eyes widen a bit and he looked down. She was right. Just what was he thinking? Putting everyone's lives in even more danger just by giving his life to this monster.

Meanwhile, the daughter of the seventh Hokage is trying to keep a calm face. The man-no- **monster** in front of her is very intimidating. The bio-android noticed her struggling bravado. He chuckled and pointed to the little hyuga-uzumaki hybrid.

"Himawari, is it? Tell me. What was those **techniques** you had used against me? That eye technique especially. What are you? And where did you come from?" The perfect being demanded.

Himawari looked at her sensei if it was ok to tell the truth. The Sarutobi nodded; they didn't have much of a choice anyways. The hyuga-uzumaki took a deep breath and began.

"As you already know, I'm Himawari and I'm from another world. The eye technique that you had seen is the **Byakugan.** "

"Byakugan? What is that?" Asked Cell, becoming more intrigued.

"The Byakugan is a clan jutsu. A jutsu from my clan, the Hyuga clan. I'm half Hyuga and quarter Uzumaki. Anyways, The Byakugan gives the user these abilities. The Ability to see through solid objects and even people. 360 degrees of vision except the back of the neck, which is our blindspot. We also can see chakra, and that other strange source of energy you and Trunks-san use."

"You mean, Ki?" Trunks intervene.

This surprised Mirai as she never would had guessed that standing right next to her would be a ki user. She had heard of them before, but only in stories from the elderly. She always thought that ki is a myth. However, the stories are very much true. The evidence is standing right next to her.

"Ki?! It actually exist?!" Mirai exclaimed.

Cell was a bit surprised that the two energies that he had sensed from them wasn't ki. That would explain the elemental attributes in that one attack that Mirai used with the ash. Himawari went from wonder to confusion.

"Hey! What's Ki?!"

Cell rolled his eyes. He mind as well give them a le before he annihilates all three of them. He moved his eyes towards the small Hyuga-Uzumaki and begin.

"Ki. Ki is a latent energy/fighting power that the people of this planet use. The more you use it, the stronger it becomes. Even you two have ki, not much of it since it's blocked by your chakra. I've also noticed that chakra is a bit more flexible than ki. However, it is inferior and doesn't have the destruction capacity."

Himawari and Mirai were surprised to know that they possess ki this whole time. Could they train and weaponize it to get stronger?

Cell grinned at them and kept his hand beamed to the trio. "I suppose that **rotation** technique is chakra too? Alright. That's all the questions I have for the two of you. Now, on to the main course. Trunks. Such an interesting predicament." He steered his eyes to the Saiyan hybrid.

Mirai couldn't watch, she prayed that the monster will ask him questions, just like he asked Himawari and her.

 _'Please don't kill him.'_ She prayed.

Cell growled in irritation at the son of Vegeta. "Both you and Vegeta had disappoint me. I expected more of a challenge from a pair of Super Saiyans."

The name _'Saiyan'_ caught the interest of Himawari and Mirai.

 _'Saiyan? What's a Saiyan?'_ The two kunoichi pondered. Cell continued his speech to the shamed Saiyan teen.

"However, there is something I am a bit curious about. I see you're very strong. How did you become so powerful?" He demanded.

Mirai would be lying if she said she wasn't as curious as Cell is. She had wondered from the very start. Trunks is easily leagues beyond the Hokage and Sasuke Uchiha, and Cell is easily stronger than him. How did he acquire this much power? She will have to ask him later, if there will be a **later.**

However, Himawari voiced her thoughts.

"I am a bit curious too, Trunks-san. I'm sorry, but, how are you this powerful?" She kindly asked.

Trunks remained silent. He didn't want to risk spilling the truth to Cell.

 _'Sorry Himawari. Maybe later, I can tell you.'_

Cell realized that Trunks will not respond. He smirked and look at the three.

"Attention you three. Let me ask you this. If you three had more time, could you possibly get stronger?" Cell wondered.

This caught the three warriors interest. Is this monster, the strongest being on the planet giving them a second chance?! But why?

"Maybe." Trunks answered.

"Yeah! What difference does it make now?!" Mirai added in her two cents. Just what is this guy getting at?

"And why do you even want to know?"

Cell chuckled at their curiosity. "Oh just curious that's all. Oh, one more question. Where has Goku been? And where is he hiding?"

 _'Whose Goku?'_ The daughter of Asuma questioned herself.

Trunks glared at the monster and clenched his teeth. "For your information, Cell! He's training to defeat you! And make no mistake, Cell, he will be the one who beats you. He'll take you, no contest."

That's when an idea had formed in the bio-android's mind the moment Trunks mentioned _'contest.'_ He shall create a tournament of fighters.

"No Contest? Then, a tournament." He smirked, happy with his idea. This surprised the trio. A tournament, he's advising a tournament?! Just what will he gained from all this?

 _'What is his gain? Why a tournament?'_ The daughter of Naruto pondered.

"Wait? What do you mean?"

* * *

Back at the lookout, Piccolo is surprised at what Cell is offering. Piccolo grunted and clenched his fist.

"No. I don't believe it."

Bulma looked at the Namekian warrior and asked if Trunks and the two girls were okay. She had hoped so, she didn't want to lose her only child. Even though, said child is from the future. It's still her child.

"Yeah, They're ok. For now." He replied ominously. "Cell is planning some kind of tournament." This shocked Tien and Bulma, and even Mr. Popo.

Tien could not believe what he's hearing. "A tournament?!"

* * *

Cell chuckled darkly, smirking at the faces of the trio of warrior. "The tournament will start in 10 days. Consider yourselves lucky that I'm giving you all a second chance."

 _'Though the reason why I am truly doing this is because I want to see just how strong Himawari will become in 10 days. She's already stronger than her teacher. If Trunks had gotten stronger in a short amount of time, so can her.'_

The Saiyan's blue eyes widen at this. Just why is he doing all this. "Why? Why are you doing this?"

The creation of Dr. Gero smirked. "You really don't know, do you?" He sighed and began his reasoning. "Long before any of us ever existed. There was a competition on this planet called _'The World Martial Arts Tournament.'_ I'm going to revive it! Prove to the whole world that I have no equal! Each member of your team may challenge me. I will fight them one on one and when I win, I will face the next challenger on your team."

Himawari stared at the bio-android and cleared her throat to gain the Android's attention.

"Mr. Cell? You said you're reviving this tournament, right? Does that mean anyone can enter, even me?" She asked. Boldness clearly evident in her tone. Cell raised a brow and then smirk.

 _'So, she accepted my invitation after all. Good.'_

"Why of course, Himawari. I am curious about your power as well and I hope you don't disappoint me." He replied.

She nodded. "I won't, because we're gonna beat you."

Mirai and Trunks was surprised of the little girl's bravery and how she is standing up to Cell.

 _'Himawari...you.'_

Cell chuckled and grinned at Trunks. "Do you understand, now? Bring me all the opponents you can. The more fighters you bring, the more chances you have to survive."

This disgusted both the son of Vegeta and the daughter of Asuma. But, they understood and nodded. This tournament wasn't just going to be a battle of who's stronger. Rather, a battle for the survival of the entire planet. Everything and everyone's lives are now resting in their hands. They can't fail, and if they do. The entire world is history. Cell continued his speech.

"However, I have yet to decide the location of the tournament. So keep an eye on your television for details." He advised.

This raised confusion in the young Sarutobi's mind. "The television?"

Cell nodded and continued. "Yes. It should be very entertaining." He chuckled once again and turned around, ready to leave. However, he had one more piece of information he need to tell the warriors.

"Oh, and one more thing. Be sure to bring plenty of those senzu beans."

 _'Senzu Beans?'_ questioned the Uzumaki-Hyuga girl.

Trunks still didn't figure out the sole purpose of this tournament, so he had to know right now. "Hey! Just hold on a minute. What's the sole purpose of the tournament?!"

"Yeah! You just told us what the tournament will be about. What are you truly gaining from all this." Mirai added.

Trunks growled at the grinning android. "Cell! I know what you androids are like! I'm sure this is some sort of a trick. Just to trap us all in one place, right?!"

Cell rolled his eyes and replied. "Oh, must you treat everything like it's the end of the world?"

"There is no secret purpose. I simply just want to get as much out of this planet as I can before I destroy it."

This shocked both kunoichi.

 _'Why did I had to ask?'_ Mirai groaned.

The bio-android smirked and turned to the three. "I have proven that I am unstoppable. Either you or your friends are a threat to me, now."

"However, there is one person I do want to test my complete power against. I want you to bring me Goku."

' _There is that name again, whoever this Goku person is; He must be insanely strong. Stronger than tou-san.'_ Himawari guessed.

"This tournament is sure to be a guaranteed hit. Everyone will be watching me. I just can't wait to see that look of panic and fear."

As if on cue, the trio of warriors faces became a mixture of said panic and fear. Cell laughed at their reactions.

"That's it! That's the look! Until then. Train hard." He said. Then the android flew off to get ready for the tournament that will come in 10 days. 10 days they need to prepare and defeat the monster.

Trunks stood there looking down in shame. The wind swept through his long lavender hair and the waves of the ocean crashed against shore of the island. Mirai walked up to him and hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder.

The saiyan flinched from the touch, just a little. Finally, he relaxed and turned to the young Sarutobi with a glare set onto her.

"Why didn't you try to escape when you had the chance?!"

"Like I said, I couldn't just let that monster destroy one of the few chances we have left in this world! Why does it matter?! Why did you even give up?!" She retorted, putting a finger to his chest.

Trunks growled. "I only did that because there was nothing I could do! I couldn't stand up to that monst-" However, his speech was cut off when the daughter of Naruto started speaking.

"You're right, he's strong. Stronger than anyone I ever known. But so what? I don't care how strong anyone is. I came here to protect, and I'll die trying. Tou-san may be weak compared to you guys. However, he doesn't just give up, especially when there are lives at stake. I'm sure this Goku-person wouldn't give up either."

 _'Himawari…'_ Trunks whispered in amazement. This little girl held no fear and proved that she will not back down against Cell, even if it meant she will die.

 _'She's right. They're both right. I stood there, ready to let him kill me and them. Father would had been disappointed if I just gave up and let him win. No! NO! That one happen anymore. Cell will be defeated.'_ He mentally declared.

The two kunoichi smiled, noticing that Trunks will continuing fighting for earth. However, their expressions went from happiness to surprise when a bald man and a man with gravity-defying jet black hair arrived. The man in the blue tight suit with armor had a scowl presented on his face. The bald man, however, looked friendly enough to talk to.

"I'm sorry...father." Trunks said to the angry-looking man.

 _'FATHER?!'_ Himawari and Mirai gasped in surprised.

 _'That scary looking man, is Trunks' father?!'_

He growled and turned to the two girls. He then looked back at his son. "Tell me, what happened with Cell?" He demanded.

Trunks grunted and clenched his fist and teeth. "I tried to beat him. But I couldn't do it."

"Neither of us could, Trunks. Don't beat yourself up." Mirai advised. The bald nodded, agreeing with the young Sarutobi.

"Yeah. It's ok. Take it easy. What happened here?" He asked.

The three warriors, Mirai, Trunks and Himawari all stood silent. Debating weather or not that they should tell them that Cell gave them a second chance, in a form of a tournament. Mirai decided to speak up.

"We lost, for your information. His power, is far beyond than I could possibly imagine."

Trunks' father laughed at this. It was amusing to him.

"Of course he is. Foolish children, what made you think you all could take on Cell. Especially when he's complete."

He then trained his eyes to the smaller one of the two girls. His eyes narrowed at her.

 _'That girl. She's way too powerful to be average. She's not stronger than me or Kakarot. But with enough training, she could possibly reach or surpass the namek. Just what is she?!'_

The bald man growled and had to interject Trunks' father criticism.

"Hey! Trunks and these two girls gave it everything they had! Especially Trunks! He saved your life, Vegeta. And, already, his power level is greater than you-" The bald man's rant was cut off when Trunks intervened.

"No Krillin!" He pleaded.

This surprised Mirai. Trunks is stronger than his father. If that's the case, just how strong is he and that Goku-guy? Just how strong are these guys, really?

The man, now known as Vegeta just growled and continued to look forward.

* * *

Back at the lookout, Tien and Piccolo are spectating once again. The Namek looked tensed, and beads a sweat were all over his face. He clenched and tighten his fist and teeth. The tension was so thick, you could slice in a half.

Bulma, held the crying baby in her arms, trying to soothe him.

"There, There. Don't cry, Baby Trunks." She whispered to her son. She looked at the two men who are just standing there. Why were they not helping her futuristic son and his friends that is battling Cell?! They needed to help him, now.

"Hey, what are you waiting for?! Trunks needs your help and so do those kids. They could be hurt or even worse?! What's happening down there anyway?!" She demanded.

Piccolo grunted, a bit annoyed by the barrage of questions. He, however, answered her.

"Don't worry, Trunks and the girls are still alive."

Bulma gasped in relief. "Are you sure?!"

Tien, hastily walked up to Piccolo's side. "And Cell?!"

The Namekian grunted and clenched his fist once again. "I thought Trunks was going to beat Cell for sure. His power had grown to such an incredible level. Yet, Cell's complete power was still too much for him."

"We must find a way to beat, Cell!" He roared as he clenched his fist, which began to cackle with electricity. "Perhaps, it's time I enter the Room of Spirit and Time for some intensive training on my own."

* * *

Back with the warriors on the island. The group were discussing about the Cell games and the fact that Himawari and Mirai are from a different world. It surprised the three Z fighters, for a only a minute. Trunks came from the future, so two people coming from a whole new world wasn't as shocking.

Vegeta was growling at the fact that Cell is holding a tournament for them. Especially, so he could humiliate him again.

 _'Well, he's not going to get that chance. Not this time.'_ The Saiyan prince declared.

Krillin became confused, just who is entering this tournament. "Okay. So what's the deal? Who's going to be in this? I mean, no one can stand up against Cell."

Himawari spoke up, looking determined as ever. "I already decided that I'm going."

The monk was shocked at her declaration. Vegeta, however; laughed at her bravado. She couldn't be serious. She would only get in the laugh. The daughter of the Seventh Hokage glared at the man.

"And may I asked what is so funny?"

Vegeta chuckled and smirked at the young girl. "You. To think you actually have a chance against Cell? It's down right hilarious."

Himawari took a deep breath. She will not let this man get to her. "After some intensive training from my sensei. I'll be good. I don't care what any of you think. I-no-We, have a world to protect. And were going to need all the help we can get. My tou-san and kaa-chan both fought in a disastrous war that could ended my world. Both helped and saved that world, and soon my Onii-chan, Boruto saved the world as well. Now. It's my turn. I'm going to help and I'm going to fight."

Vegeta just watched her, and then smirked a bit.

 _'She has some pride. I'll admit that.'_

Mirai smiled at her student, proud of her for sticking to her guns and not backing down, even though the odds are heavily against her.

 _'Lord Seventh. You have an amazing daughter.'_

Krillin smiled at her too, but then realized that even though she's joining, it still won't be enough to take down Cell.

"It really wouldn't be much of a tournament."

The son of Vegeta sighed. He began to walk closer to the shore and took a deep breath. He clenched his fist and stared hard into the ocean.

"You're right. I thought I could be him. I was certain I could do it, but I failed. Maybe he is unstoppable."

The daughter of Asuma looked sadly at the future warrior until an idea struck.

"Wait! Trunks? What about that Goku-guy? Cell wants to fight him, right? We still have a chance." She stated.

Trunks eyes widen at this. She was right. They do have a chance. "Mirai! You're a genius!"

The young Sarutobi blushed a bit at the compliment. But she started to feel a bit strange in her stomach and chest.

 _'What's this feeling? It's like something bubbling up from inside me.'_

"Of course! Why haven't I thought of that! When Goku and Gohan get out of the Room of Spirit and Time. I'll go back in again to continue my training." Trunks planned.

 _'Gohan? Who is that? And what is the room of spirit of time?'_ Himawari wondered. Her sensei thinking of similar thoughts.

Krillin was a bit confused of Trunks' plan. Before he could voice it, Vegeta interrupted.

"There is no need for that because I will be the one to use that room. Then, I will beat Cell." The prince declared.

Mirai, Krillin, Himawari and Trunks were surprised by his declaration. Before they could say anything, a hulking man with green armor, red mohawk and a damaged head and shoulder spoke up too.

"I will also fight."

 _'Who..Who the hell is that?'_

Himawari used her Byakugan to scanned the man, only to be surprised she didn't find any energy source within him.

"W-What is he? Some kind of robot?"

"Yeah. He's an android, Android 16." Trunks confirmed

"An Android!? Seriously?!" exclaimed the daughter of Asuma.

Krillin, shocked to see the almost forgotten android is still around after the whole ordeal with Cell.

16 looked at the warriors and pleaded for assistance. "Please, I need help. Take me to someone who can repair me."

Himawari's facial expressions soften _'Poor guy.'_

Trunks, however, wasn't having any of it. These androids had always been a living nightmare to him.

"No! Why should we help you?!"

"Once my circuits are restored. I will fight alongside you. I will, I promise you." 16 promised.

But the son of Vegeta wasn't buying it. He just won't take that chance. Trunks clenched his fist and teeth and glared at the Android.

"No way! You're a plague to the earth, just like all the other androids. Why would anyone want to help your kind?!"

Mirai and Himawari could see that the Android wanted to help. They smiled and nodded to each other.

"Trunks. We should repair him. Like I had said before, we will need all the help we can get." The daughter of Naruto said with a smile.

This shocked Trunks. Was she serious?! Doesn't she know if they help this android, it could mean the end? The young Saiyan became even more shock when Krillin walked up to the android and smiled.

"Hang tight. I'll get you the repairs you need."

"No Krillin! He's an androi-"

Mirai interrupted him with a smile. "True, but he also has feelings and needs. Just like we all do. Like, Himawari had mentioned. We will need all the help we can get."

The monk decided to add in his two cents. "Yeah, relax. He's going to be one of the good guys from now on. He deserves a second chance. Things don't need to happen the same way in your timeline, Trunks."

16 smiled. "Thank you."

Mirai's eyes widen as she looked at Trunks. "Wait a second, **Timeline**?!"

"Uh..yeah. I'm from the future." Trunks confessed, looking down with a blush.

Krillin chuckled and flew off with the Android on his back. The prince of all Saiyans was just glaring. He's impatient and needed to start his training, now.

 _'I won't stand around all day and just wait for Kakarot to come out. I need that room, now. I alone, have the power to finish Cell once and for all.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Room of Spirit and Time. Gohan, the son of Goku is currently sleeping. The saiyans decided to take a well deserve break and it was almost time for them to step out as well. The son of Goku is dreaming, dreaming of a dark haired beauty.

 _Dreamscape_

 _"Gohan-kun! Thank you for Training me." Said the silhouette of the beauty._

 _"Heheheh. No problem. Though, I admit. You're insanely strong for the average civilian." He confessed._

 _The girl chuckled "Yeah. I uh. Get that alot." She smiled and looked into the boys eyes._

 _"Gohan-kun?"_

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"If I ever leave this world, go back home. Promise me, you'll never forget me." She asked, a cute blush appearing her cheeks. Her blush became more evident when the boy wrapped his strong arms around her._

 _"I promise, Hi-"_

 _End Dreamscape._

The saiyan boy woke up in a jolt, surprise and a blush appearing onto his cheeks. He had been dreaming about this girl at least three times, now. He had always wake up with a strange sensation in his stomach and weird tight feeling his chest.

"Who is she? And What is she doing to me?" He asked himself.

* * *

A/N: And that's where I will end the chapter. Gohan and Himawari will meet the next chapter, I promise. ^^

As for the training. I decided that she will be trained by Piccolo, but will also be trained on occasion by Gohan.


End file.
